


Frost Is All Over

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire returns home with his new wife - and Rumpelstiltskin copes with it. Heavy on Rumpel/Emma dynamic. Prompt for Swanfire Friday AU - Rich/Poor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Frost

When Baelfire wanted to see the world, Rumpelstiltskin had encouraged his son to travel. Like always, Bae's happiness came first – and Rumpelstiltskin doubted his son would last long roaming the lands; at least he hoped not. But that was selfish! The wish of a coward! And Bae was not a coward – that much was true. A young man made of bravery with a thirst for adventure; his papa couldn't keep him tied up forever. But Bae would have stayed, despite everything in his nature telling him to explore, if not for his papa's encouragement.

Seasons passed, the frost setting in – and the ache in his foot hinting of a harsh winter to come, when Bae returned. Rumpelstiltskin had been spinning when he looked out his window to find a head of messy, dark hair emerging from the hill line; a head he'd recognize anywhere! Grabbing his walking stick, he moved to exit the cottage – only to find Bae already outside; grin on his face -

arm around a young woman with golden hair.

"Papa – this is Emma, my wife!"

Rumpelstiltskin was dumbfounded! In all his encouragement of adventures and seeing the world – never had 'finding a wife' been uttered! Perhaps if the boy remembered his own mother more vividly, he'd be less inclined to marry so young – or at all! But no! Bae looked pleased as can be, arm still around the girl as he beamed between her and his father.

His choice of wife – she was such a queer, little-thing! She kept shifting between looking down at her feet and sending him an uncomfortable smile. Far too young and beautiful to have a lick of common sense! And Bae – his poor son looked at her in awe – far too in love – NO! Entranced by this beauty. His son should not have to suffer the way he did; a youthful infatuation turning into a bitter wife that couldn't stand the sight of him. Better off for her as well!

As he moved aside to let the girl and his son enter the cottage, Rumpelstiltskin pondered if he could track down the girl's parents; get them on his side. Surely, they'd realized a beauty could do better than a spinner's son! They'd want this sorted out just like him. Maybe the marriage could even be annulled before any real harm could be done -

Bae had been eagerly explaining how they'd met; a lie his papa was sure. A charming one, the story everyone wanted to hear about 'two young lovers – love at first sight' - met casually on the road to Levanty his foot!

"Is that where your parents are," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin. "Levanty?"

"No…" The girl became fidgeting with her dress, itching her neck.

"Emma's parents are dead," his son explained. Another lie! Whoever this woman was, his son certainly didn't lie before she came into the picture!

"Pity! – I should have liked to meet them… so you are an orphan then? No family?"

Bae answered for her again, "We're her family now: you and I, Papa."

His son moved to take the girl's hand in his, rubbing his fingers against her hand in comfort. They shared a smile; filled with love – and Rumpelstiltskin became even more convinced that they needed to be separated! And fast!

He assumed what happened here was an elopement; which would explain her supposed lack of parents and the story of their meeting. Would that make an annulment easier? Could her parents be riding up at this exact moment to take her away?

He looked at the devotion and pure love his son had as he gazed into the eyes of the beauty – but he'd get over it! And she'd marry better! And, in a couple of years or so, both will be thanking their parents for nipping it in the bud!

No belligerent parents came riding to the door. No town-crier telling the tale of a stolen daughter. After the evening meal, Bae kept the company going with tales of his adventures in other lands – at least these stories were true! It wasn't long before he stated it had been a long journey (from where, Rumpelstiltskin would probably never know!) and Emma was tired.

The girl had been polite, thanking Rumpelstiltskin for the meal – one of the few things she'd said all evening! His son's wife must be simple-minded; too dull for conversation! And Bae deserved a spit-fire that could match him wit for wit!

The newly weds retired to the loft as Rumpelstiltskin prepared himself for the night. Not long after he distinguished all light downstairs, he heard a loud creak of the bed upstairs. He tried to reassure himself that it was probably just one of them rolling over in their sleep; they had been exhausted after all! He heard the slide of wood against wood; headboard hitting against the wall of the cottage in a knowing rhythm. Quiet groans that belonged to a male – his son! And far louder squeals of a woman, echoing through the cottage. Good gods, she was loud! The neighbors could probably hear this! Her schoolgirl giggles and squeals started to be replaced by wanton gruntings; moans for 'more!' Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure which were worse, now that she had found her voice! He grabbed his thin pillow and lodged it over his ears; trying to block out the rutting upstairs. When it finally ended, with a final 'shrill' of delight from the girl, Rumpelstiltskin rolled over; trying to chase the peaceful rest he felt stolen by his son's 'new wife'. But sleep evaded him. Instead, he worried about the chances of an annulment now!

On the brink of sleep, he heard the bed shift upstairs once again; girlish laughter followed by his son's. As they proceeded to make love again, Rumpelstiltskin clutched the pillow over his ears in defeat.

The girl was a horrible housekeeper! He'd had to teach her even the basics of cleaning and mending. Bae had taken up his duty as shepherd, leaving his papa alone with this young wife most days. And she was exasperating! She had picked up the motions and actions quick enough, but would always pause in her work to ask him,

"Why? Why do we do it this way – how about –"

His spinning had been the one relief from her prattle. When he found her standing over him one afternoon; hovering over his work, Rumpelstiltskin had snapped at her,

"What do you think you're doing? Get back to work!"

"Bae – Bae said you'd be teaching me how to spin; so I can help you –"

"You'll not be spinning at my wheel! Not when you can't even clean the floors right! And you burned the porridge this morning – don't let the fact your husband ate it still, smile on his face, excuse that!"

"I do tend to make a mess of things…"

"Make a mess of things? Dear gods, woman! Have you ever even done a days work in your life before coming here? Learned anything useful? It's like dealing with a useless chi –"

"You're right, I am useless! And no, I've never done housework or labored before. But I am trying to learn! – I do want to be a good wife, and even help you! You grizzly, old bully!"

She raced over to the bucket, grabbing it and heading for the door.

"I'm off to bring Bae water! And once I manage to mess that up, maybe I'll even bring you some fresh water from the well –"

"Wouldn't bring a drop of it into my mouth – knowing you, it'd probably get replaced with the sheep's water or a drop or two of arsenic added along the way."

Stamping her foot in frustration, he heard her mutter 'if only!' as she hurried off to the meadow.

From that day on, he realized the girl's meekness had been present only out of kindness; trying to respect her new father-in-law as she tested the waters of being a wife. Perhaps a hint of shyness – wanting to be accepted into his fold factored in as well. When she deemed such courtesies as beyond a grump like him, he found his son had not only married a useless housewife but one with a temper as well! She was fiery – matching him jab for jab. Should he even suggest that her cooking was overdone – in all honestly, he asked if 'burnt to a crisp' had been a delicacy wherever she came from because she certain cooked for it; Emma snatched back his plate and suggest he eat outback with the sheep!

Bae, for his part, seemed to find their sparring matches humorous. Laughing, he pulled his wife onto his lap, nuzzling her long neck.

"I'm sure Papa was only teasing – weren't you Papa?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his son. Bae had an eyebrow raised behind his wife's back, indicating the correct answer.

"… Aye – sorry the lass can't take a joke," he grumbled at the pair.

Emma glared daggers at him but a light kiss on the neck from her husband seemed to remind her that she needed to be civil; find peace with this man – all for Bae. In that they were united: making Bae happy.

"Here then Papa!" She slide his plate across the table; back to him. Perched in Bae's lap; arms crossed in front of her, Emma announced, "Brûlé à la mode – eat up!"

And he did! He ate every last piece of the tasteless muck as Emma and his son proceeded to kiss, nuzzle, and whisper 'sweet-nothings' in the other's ear.

Something was starting to bloom in his heart for his daughter-in-law; a fondness that he couldn't imagine having for the quiet, meek beauty he'd first known. Respect -that was it! He had to respect her bite!

He waved a dismissive hand as they announced they were retiring early; unsurprised.

His first grandchild had been the final breaking point. Maybe it was Bae's enthusiasm rubbing off, but the preparation for another life joining his family made Rumpelstiltskin acknowledge his family included Bae, the baby, and Emma – and he'd do anything for them.

He'd helped Bae set up a little crib; placed snuggly in front of the fire. With leftover wool fashioned a mobile of sheep, stars, and unicorns. Emma had laughed at the sight, joking that the 'old goat' apparently had a sweet spot. But he noticed the way she fingered the forms; the soft smile when she thought no one was looking.

Shopping at the market one afternoon, a village woman had made a comment under her breath about Emma being with child so soon after her marriage – and you could never tell what some of those non-frontland girls were willing to pull over sweet men's eyes – Rumpelstiltskin had rounded on her, screaming at her to mind her own bloody business. He hadn't realized he was shaking with rage as he walked away; not until Emma placed her hand on his arm.

"Thank you.."

"Nevermind, deary – don't pay that woman any heed!" Emma nodded as he took the basket of food out of her arms. Once she'd started to show, he and Bae had reached the consensus that she wouldn't be carrying anything remotely heavy about; and the future grandpapa might have taken it too much to heart.

Weeks from delivery, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't stand watching her muddle about; feet swollen and belly large enough that she could no longer bend. He systematically relieved her of all 'housewife' duties – she'd never been too good at them anyway and he enjoyed cleaning and mending. He'd stationed her in the most comfortable chair they had, urging her to read to him as he spun or cleaned. But Emma was too restless! Same adventurer blood as Bae – his grandbaby was going to be an interesting little thing! She convinced Bae to let her join him in the meadow – said she could still be of use watching the sheep. It didn't take long for all parties to see the danger in this – that she could go into labor in the middle of the fields with no midwife nearby.

One morning, as Emma sulked after breakfast; watching Bae walk away through the window, Rumpelstiltskin asked,

"How would you like to learn to spin today?"

Emma turned out not to be a natural spinning either– her threads too thick and uneven. She was persistent though. By the end of the day, she'd managed to produce some sellable wares – worth significantly less than his own threads on a bad day, but she seemed to like the busy-work.

"You're right – it does help you think."

"And what are you thinking about? My future grandbaby no doubt!"

"- a little. But mainly my parents.."

"You know, the prospect of a grandchild is kind of a cure-all. Fixes feuds and misunderstandings right up."

Emma said nothing, her brow creased in thought.

"- and I bet, your mother and father would love the opportunity to meet this baby – to be part of our family. Whatever disagreements may have happened –"

"Bae told you! How could he do that? He promised that –"

"Bae told me nothing. Observing you for the first weeks, it was pretty obvious you'd been taken care of – probably from a well-to-do family since housework seems to be completely beyond your talents!"

"I can recite ancient poetry in the original languages I'll have you know!"

"A worth while pursuit, I'm sure. Thing is, whatever may have happened with your parents; their disapproval over you marrying someone of a lower class – "

Emma opened her mouth to argue but he held up his hand, "I want us to have everything resolved for the little one – or at least before the baby is capable of remembering what dysfunction may arise. So write your parents a letter explaining…everything. I'll drop it off at the post in the morn-"

In one breath, Emma announced, "my parents are the King and Queen of the Northern realms!"


	2. The Last Snow

"…my parents are the King and Queen of the Northern Realms!"

Rumpelstiltskin was at a loss – unsure how to proceed after such information! He had known she was educated; deduced that she was a merchant's daughter -

But no! She was of noble blood! Royalty! A princess!

His son had stolen away the child of a King and Queen!

Even though the North seemed worlds away, he immediately leaped to fear. What would they do – to his sweet boy; to his family? Surely, Bae would be killed for disgracing their bloodline. And him as well- for housing them; for raising his son to be the sort of man who disgraced princesses. Emma would be taken away; dragged back to her homeland.

The baby, his little grandbaby, would probably be tossed to the side of the road; left for the wolves.

Royals were not known for their compassion here in the Frontlands – he doubted the Northern nobility was much an improvement.

Emma remained quiet, waiting for his judgment – and she'd have to keep waiting! He had to get his head around this – twas life or death! There was too much to consider!

"For now – I am going to keep on living in ignorance as far as Bae is concerned… Did either of you even pause to consider how dangerous this is? Stealing away a princess –"

"I wasn't stolen! I chose this life – I chose to go with Bae gladly!"

" – have you thought about what happens to a peasant who's ruined a noble woman?"

"Clearly I have – hence us leaving my parents' lands and me not contacting them."

"Did they have any knowledge of this love affair; of Bae?"

"No."

"And you're certain?"

"Yes! I'm certain! Bae was never brought up – and we were very discreet – "

"I hope to the gods you both were – still, a foolish move for you both!"

Emma made no reply. Biting her bottom lip, she started rubbing her expanded stomach. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes immediately softened. He knew that it was possibly the girl manipulating him; playing on his new devotion to his first grandchild – but it worked!

"You are to do nothing; we'll act like this conversation never occurred. I need to think this through."

"Yes…papa."

Playing the grandpapa and papa card, was she? She was a smart one! He'd give her that!

"Bae will be in shortly – set the table for the meal. I'll finish the spinning."

Obediently, Emma moved to cupboard; bringing down their bowls. She even stirred the stew over the fire without a mishap, pausing to look over at him before busying herself tidying the table and heath.

Rumpelstiltskin took to his wheel; trying to even out the final strands. It was now his turn to have the spinning help him think. But the only thing coming to mind was the children's plan of keeping their heads down – and hope everything just faded into obscurity. But what were the chances of that being enough!

Though the family's perception in the village may help this. He was the town coward – given little thought unless it was a jab at his expense. Bae – a coward's son; a strange, dreamer-type that confounded the average villager. Emma didn't fare much better. Far too beautiful, quickly lowering the ranks of the 'town beauties'. Many a young man's eyes wandered away from single daughters when Emma walked down the street – and many a married man's as well! Throw in both her and his son's inability to hold off on kissing and nuzzling until safely inside the cottage, the loud moans during the night he was certain neighbors gawked over, and her now large belly – it didn't take long for 'foreign hussy' to stick in the public consciousness.

But, just maybe, the coward, the dreamer, and the hussy could find a peace.

When the door opened, a gust of snow-filled wind blew into the cottage. Bae entered, shaking flakes from his hair – and Emma raced to the threshold; wooden spoon still in hand. Standing on the tips of her toes, she reached up to kiss his son. When they parted again, she rubbed their noses together; laughing as she took his scarf.

"Welcome home, husband. Are the sheep alright?"

"They're fine, little wife – just a little disgruntled over the weather. Seemed to think they'd be getting spring by now – not this internal winter!"

Suddenly, his son was crutching on the ground – talking to her stomach!

"And how are you doing…" his eyes raised to his wife's. "Does the baby have a new name tonight? Or is it still Adalberto or Adalgisa?"

"Oh! I moved past those by noon! He or she will be either Giomar or Gerwalta now!"

He knew they were baiting him! There was no way either would be so cruel in the naming of his grandbaby. He'd be the first one to admit Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire might be eccentric for some – but the names they were spewing off were old even by his standards; relics that held no weight or presence. Where his name came rolling off the tongue – Giomar? Gerwalta? No! Just – no!

"I hope both of you are trying to be humorous – but let it be known, should the child be given a ridiculous name at birth, grandpapa will be issuing a different one at the registry office; and neither its mother or father will have any say in the matter!"

Emma groaned, he was certain he heard something under her breath about 'ridiculous names', as she placed her hand on Bae's cheek.

"Goodness! You're frozen! Come- move closer to the fire, silly!"

Once she had Bae situated at the table, she began dishing out portions of the stew; turning towards him at the wheel, she asked,

"Are you ready for dinner now, papa? I doubt little Gilesebuig will be able to wait much longer."

She lovingly placed a hand on her belly, biting her lip to keep from laughing – Bae snickering into his own bowl; trying to hide his smile.

He was dealing with a bunch of children!

It turned out Gilesebuig, Giomar, Gerwalta, Adalgisa, or Adalberto weren't going to wait for spring; Emma went into labor during what would be the final snow. Her pains had started late in the morning, when Bae had already headed off. Rumpelstiltskin had hobbled to the midwife – sent back with a laugh. For a first-time mother, she stated, it took hours; maybe even days. She assured him she'd make the rounds sometime in the afternoon.

Back in the cottage, he found Emma pacing; hand gripping the side of the table for support as she trailed back and forth.

"Is she coming," Emma asked through gritted teeth.

"Soon, lass. She has a lot to see to – to prepare for the birth."

He knew she caught on to this lie, but she didn't voice it – just kept walking the length of the room.

"I don't know what to do! No one ever told me – about this! I assumed some type of natural impulse would just click-on but –"

She suddenly doubled over; clutching her stomach with a grunt.

"- I don't think I can do this."

"Hush, now. Don't get yourself worked up over nothing! Birthing can take hours, even days, and you'll want to stay strong."

Suddenly, Emma beamed up at him; smiling at a newfound hope.

"You were there, right? When Bae was born? You know what to do?"

As much as it grieved him to have her return to despair, he had to be honest. He shook his head in the negative.

"No – I was away; at the wars…" his voice trailed off as the painful memories flooded back; of wounding himself to return for his son – of Milha's disgust…

But no! He'd not think of that now – not when Emma was struggling to keep balance during another surge of pain. He rushed to her side, trying to keep her standing. When the pain passed, her once again clutching the table, he started to move her over to the bed in the corner.

"Come along then – neither of us may know the proper way to do this but I'm certain the woman is usually laying down!"

"I tried that – this helped…ease the pain! Moving around."

"It will help until you fall to the ground!"

"- Just a little longer."

He let her have her way – until she nearly collapsed again. By late afternoon he had her in a bed, propped up with every pillow in the house. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he's remembered the story of the princesses and the pea…

By the time the midwife showed up, the sun was already setting. After examining Emma, she declared everything was on track; Emma perfectly healthy and the baby seemed to be falling inline just fine. Rumpelstiltskin was ushered out of the house, wise woman calling after him to go, find his son. The men were no longer needed. There'd be nothing to see until later that night!

He found Bae walking home from the fields. When he noticed his father in front of him, his eyed widened; stilling his route on the road.

"Is something wrong, papa?"

"No – nothing's wrong! Your wife's just having a baby.."

"Now! Emma's having the baby now!" Bae shot out; racing past his papa – only to be grabbed by the arm.

"The midwife isn't going to let you in – Emma's doing fine though. Has been fine all morning…"

Bae face contorted into anger.

"She's been in labor all morning and I'm only hearing about it now! You could have sent for me!"

Bae began pacing on the roadway.

"She can't – she shouldn't have to be alone! I'd like to see that old woman keep me out!"

"Bae – why don't we stop by the tavern first, have a ceremonial toast between fathers? And then I'll let you loose to berate the old witch. Do we have a deal?"

A few cups in, and Bae was the proudest future-papa Rumpelstiltskin had ever witnessed; positively glowing with love.

"The moment I saw her – I knew! I knew she was my destiny!"

"On that faithful road to Levanty –"

Bae lowered his head, peering into his cup of ale.

" – she had sunlight playing in her hair; head thrown back as she laughed at some other man's jokes… I just stood there, watching her like a fool; and finally, she noticed me."

"Love at first sight for both of you.."

"For me at least. I'm pretty sure she thought I was simple-minded at first…"

"Many a woman's loved an idiot!"

His son laughed – but then self doubt arose.

"She is happy, isn't she papa? All I want is her – "

"I'd say she's very happy Bae."

Bae breathed a sigh of relief, once again bringing the mug to his mouth.

"Good. Cause I'm happy – but I don't want to be selfish! I want us all to be happy, papa. You, me, Emma, and the baby –"

Realization dawning on him - Bae jumped to his feet; knocking over his ale in the process.

"I have to get home – I promised Emma I'd take care of her!"

He raced from the tavern, leaving his papa alone; nursing the rest of his pint in peace. He found himself wondering, had life been different; had he not been fixated on glory, would he have sat here during Bae's birth? Been welcomed warmly by the male members of the community? Or – like his son- invading the birthing room; if unable to enter, would he be pacing outside their hut in worry?

When he returned to the cottage, the midwife was long gone. Emma lay exhausted against the pillows; Bae perched at her side. He cradled a mass of blankets in his arms, smiling and cooing down at the bundle. As Rumpelstiltskin moved closer, he could make out a tuff a dark hair in the blankets; a little nose, and a red mouth that continued to open and close.

Raising his head, Rumpelstiltskin noted tears in his son's eyes.

"It's a boy! – our little boy."

Moving closer, he noted one of the child's fists were wrapped around his son's finger. Grasping and ungrasping; quickly learning already! He'd be a smart one, his grandson!

Peering down on the babe, he saw his son. Same mess of hair. Same ears. Same mouth. The nose seemed to be the princess's. Still – he was taken back in time again. Remembering the baby he held years ago; the babe he fought so much to meet. The pain – but also the overwhelming happiness.

"He's a fine lad – my grandson. He's going to be a great man; clearly, already a gifted boy!"

Leaning against Bae's shoulder, Emma ran a finger along the infant's cheek.

"He's perfect – our little Henry."

Rumpelstiltskin's ears picked up at that.

"Henry? That's a very northern name!"

"It is," Emma replied, challenge flashing in her eyes. "A name I've always been very fond of!"

"It will have to do, I suppose. At least it's better than Gilesebuig!"


	3. Slip Into Spring

"Look out! Henry the ogre slayer is in town!"

Bae was playing with Henry in front of the heath again; hands holding on to his tiny son's and walking him about. Henry giggling as his feet kicked about the toys his papa and grandpapa had constructed just for him. Emma scampered in front of both, dangling Henry's favorite stuffed sheep just out of reach; the bloodthirsty ogre that terrorized some poor village – but Henry would always prevail! Emma laughed when Henry finally grabbed the sheep, pulling it into a hug before plopping the toy's head into his mouth. Saliva glistened a trail from mouth to chin, but both parents continued to be utterly enchanted by each second with their son. Bae lifted him into his arms as Emma stepped closer; brushing the hair from Henry's forehead gently. Bae pulled Emma closer with his free arm; sweeping his lips against her forehead. And then both turned their attention back on the baby. Cooing with wonderment as he continued to suck on the head of his stuffed sheep.

Rumpelstiltskin watched the three of them from the table, finishing his own breakfast in a huff. He rolled his eyes at their antics – but found himself having to force himself into the role of curmudgeon these days; especially where Henry was concerned. He remembered too well the feeling of being a new parent; the joy watching baby Bae open his eyes after a long nap could bring.

Still, his daughter in-law seemed to enjoy taunting him for being a sour crank – and he did like getting a good banter going. And who was he to take away from her amusement?

"Don't you think you should be heading for the fields now, Bae."

His son turned around, bouncy Henry on his hip. "I was just leaving, papa –"

"You dally in the mornings when we have five ewes about to farrow – thought you wanted to be heading our herd. That was the story you sold me before winter."

Emma's face flushed. She looked livid – about to slice Rumpelstiltskin's head off for berating her husband. His son looked ashamed. Quickly passing his son to Emma and kissing both once on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, papa. The morning seems to have slipped away from me-"

"Bae cannot be – maybe five minutes – later than usually," Emma challenged, glaring at her father in-law around her husband's back.

"Well ,as they say, 'time is money'. We've doubled this family and now have four mouths to feed –"

"Which Bae has already been working for! He's doubled the herd! Has opened up trading with several more villages –"

"Both of you seem to be working up to a long brawl here – and don't seem to need my input," Bae wrapped his scarf around his neck and moved for the door; pausing once again in front of his wife and son. "Goodbye Henry," Bae cooed. His voice an octave higher; still brimming with excitement over the little life he helped create. "Take care of your mother today – make sure she and grandpapa don't murder each other!"

"Hardy har har," Emma groaned under her breath, shifting Henry to her other side in order to pull Bae into a final, lingering kiss. A long one. Far too long! Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes; trying to ignore the obvious tongues working in the other's mouth; the sound echoing through the tiny room.

When Emma finally pulled away, both had fatuous grins on their faces! Bae looked dreamy; leaning in for second go – until Emma placed a had on his chest, pushing him towards the door.

"I'll bring you a luncheon down this afternoon," Emma assured him as they walked to the cottage door.

His son – still lamebrained from the kiss – hovering right outside the cottage, smirked at his wife, teasing her with a far too wanton, "I'll be waiting!"

With Bae finally heading off to the fields, Emma crossed the room to place Henry into his crib; a fortress needed as she and Rumpelstiltskin completed the daily housework. Henry had mastered mobility fast. Although independently walking was months away, the babe proved to be an adventurer: like both parents. Capable of causing more mischief crawling about than most grown adults could ever dream of!

Rumpelstiltskin could hear his grandson protest at first, Emma mumbling something to calm him; running fingers through his soft hair.

When she started clearing the table, Rumpelstiltskin got to his feet – heading for his spinning wheel by the crib. As the wheel spun; the hum and the clattering of dishware the only sounds present in the home, Henry's dark little eyes peeked between the bars of his wooden cell; watching his grandfather spin fine threads with utter fascination. He noticed Henry's hands grasping; opening and closing as he watched the wheel turn. Was he already learning? It was a comforting thought, to imagine this miniature Baelfire being a quite spinner in the making; relishing the quite country lifestyle and finding the peace that escaped his forefathers.

But there was no mistaking that gleam in Henry's brown eyes. The enthusiasm was already present during 'Henry the Ogre slayer' or 'Henry the Dragon Slayer' – the games his parents imagined for him. Bae and Emma were always careful to avoid titles. Henry was never a knight or lord – and absolutely never a prince or king at play! Henry was valiant, true, and bold – but never a king.

Jealousy pricked the back of Rumpelstiltskin's head. Despite looking like him; having the dark looks that have passed from his father's father, to Bae, and now to Henry – somewhere Rumpelstiltskin knew he wasn't worthy of the child grinning back at him; sucking once again on the stuffed sheep Rumpelstiltskin had made.

Henry was the rightful grandson of a king. He deserved so much more than this small cottage and handful of toys; scratchy blankets and clothes because the fine wool was sold to make ends meet.

Henry's grandfather was a king; probably bold and brave. Not a crippled coward.

He met Henry's eyes again; causing the babe to giggle, gesturing at the wheel. Rumpelstiltskin knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the worst feeling in the world was to love something you could never – in a hundred years – deserve.

"You're too hard on him."

Rumpelstiltskin moved his eyes away from Henry, focusing on Emma; standing arms folded in the middle of the room. He should have known she'd be stewing her anger about earlier as she busied about. Never letting anything go.

"You think so?"

"I do! You rarely praise him for everything he's accomplished! Just – add something else that's he could be doing; suggest he's lagging in this or that!"

"Bae is my son. I've only ever wanted the best for him. And – given recent events – I do feel the need to push him a little farther. Will that get you off this? I'm fathering my son so he can properly father yours!"

She was pensive, biting the inside of her cheek. For a moment, he actually thought the subject would be dropped. But no – the princess could never just relent!

"He needs to hear the positives; that you're proud of him. It's eating away at him.. I think Bae feels like he's failed you; that he's not enough for all of us."

"And why would he think that," Rumpelstiltskin grumbled; he completely stopped spinning now; focusing only on his daughter in-law. She said nothing. Just continued glaring back at him; eyebrows peaking in challenge.

Perhaps he had been harsh recently. Rumpelstiltskin had raised Bae; doted on him at every turn. Bae was his life's purpose – he'd known that back in the battle fields; before he'd even seen Bae's little face. Now that Bae was a married man, a father – Rumpelstiltskin felt a push was necessary. Emma was only too eager to dote upon Bae in his stead; to be his support.

When he made no reply, Emma prompted, "I – for one- am very proud of Baelfire! He has made tremendous changes in the past season. And – he's doing all of this for us. I have no illusions that he was ready for this; to give up his adventures. But he did it for you, for Henry, and for me!"

"He's here because you got with child – which he was partly responsible for." He had not meant it to come out like such an accusation; to be so harsh. But that was the truth, wasn't it?

Emma looked like he had slapped her across the face; eyes watering slightly… but she held herself together; straightening her shoulders for battle like a proper princess.

"Bae has always done the honorable thing. But don't fool yourself that this wouldn't have happened had I not 'seduced' your son –or whatever you think occurred! Bae would never have left you for long – not when you can barley walk some mornings because of the pain in your leg. You can send all the blame my way – me and Henry; but Bae is a man of duty and he would have always come back to take care of you."

She marched across the room, plucking Henry from his crib and heading for the door. Pausing to shift Henry into a sling along her shoulders, she explained,

"The midwife has offered to show me her garden; teach me the basics. I will return in time to take Bae his lunch – and you will mind Henry and fetch bread from the market while I'm visiting the fields. Is that understood?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, trying to avoid showing too much emotion; better not have the girl see his weakness; his guilt. He'd never meant the words – but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Not to Emma. Not to Bae. Not to Henry. And no one mattered as much as those three – so everyone else was out of the running without a doubt!

"Know this, Rumpelstiltskin: Bae is moved by honor and duty. But his honor and duty stem from love. He loves us – even you! He is working to do right by all of us because of his love– and I'm tired of watching someone I love being kicked around like a beaten puppy because his papa is emotional stunted!"

Emma stormed out of the cottage; Henry's little eyes still watching him from the sling.

Rumpelstiltskin tried to finish his spinning – but he definitely didn't need to think right now. Everything was slowly melding together in his mind: he didn't deserve this little family. He didn't deserve any family!

His father would have abandoned him to the debtors as a child; had he not been killed, forfeiting any money to those ruffians. Milha could not stand the sight of him – ran off with a pirate lover. And Bae – who had been his beacon of light since day one – he was hurting his Baelfire!

Emma returned a little before noon – depositing a sleeping Henry into his crib before packing a basket of food. She said nothing; making a point of not even glancing in his direction. Only when he witnessed her slipping out the cottage door from the corner of his eye did Rumpelstiltskin stand; leaning heavily onto his staff as he hobbled over to the crib; looking down at the babe.

Brushing away the hair from his face, Rumpelstiltskin muttered to his sleeping grandchild, "I'm sorry."

Henry's eyes batted open, the baby instantly smiling up at him and ready for more adventure.

"Do you want to help me at the market, Henry?"

The baby smacked his lips in response, Rumpelstiltskin reaching in to cradle the child; holding him hesitantly against him.

"Your mother's given us a job this afternoon – and Grandpapa needs to start making amends…"

Henry giggled; clearly still not understanding words yet but delighting in his family's attentions in any form.

The market was almost empty – it wasn't a faire day. But Rumpelstiltskin preferred it this way. Less people to sneer at him.

He and Henry collected the bread without must incident – until they exited the shop; running straight into a noble man and his wife.

Rumpelstiltskin was quick to his knees; ignoring the throbbing pain and Henry's cries. He kept his head bent to the ground – only to be shocked in finding the man gathering the fallen bread and the woman helping him back up.

"Are you alright?" She was a beauty. Dark hair with slight streaks of gray; merry eyes and a heart-wrenchingly sweet smile… there was something familiar about her chin…

The man gave a booming laugh; trying to break the awkward situation – eyeing the crying babe and wriggling his fingers to ease the tears.

When Henry quieted, the lady was on her tip toes; peering down at him.

"What a handsome child. Yours?"

"N…no.. milady. He's my grandson. His parents are working.."

She began cooing at the child. The lord still wriggling his finger; delighting in making Henry laugh and reach for him.

"Clever boy," the lord offered. "It must be nice; to be surrounded by children and grandchildren: to have your family with you."

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"My wife and I have been searching for our child; a daughter; since last summer. She vanished into the night –"

"Please –" the lady reached into a deep carpetbag, bringing forth a sheet of parchment and handing it to Rumpelstiltskin; clasping his hand earnestly. "Have you seen her? We've come such a long way – there was a sighting months ago in these lands; but we've been working from nothing since winter –"

Rumpelstiltskin stared down at a perfect likeness of Emma; the eyes, hair, mouth – whoever the king and queen had commissioned for this piece deserved a extra helping of gold..

The king and queen!

They were both stunning; obviously refined – even in their traveling clothes. Not a crown or jewel in sight. The Queen's hair was travel worn; thick with tangles. The King sprouting a scruffy beard – no servants or train of armies followed them. All the royal couple seemed to have were two horses tethered out front and a satchel for both.

The fear returned – that they would find them out! Bae's death flashed before his eyes. Little Henry abandoned on some roadway to die; crying for his parents.

But – they both looked so forlorn; a glimmer of hope in both eyes as they waited; allowing him to properly observe the drawing. A simple illustration; Emma wasn't dressed in finery. No tiara. Just black ink marks outlining a clearly fearless, headstrong beauty. Again – well done, artist!

"I have not seen your daughter," he lied. "And I surely would not forget such a face."

He handed the leaflet back to the Queen, trying to ignore the tears brimming in her eyes. "I am sorry, milady –"

"Thank you for trying…"

The king embraced his queen; allowing her to sob into his chest; stroking her hair soothingly.

"We aren't giving up, Snow," the king muttered into her hair.

Shifting Henry in his arms; adjusting the bread in the another, Rumpelstiltskin addressed the king again,

"There is an inn not far from here – both of you look travel-worn. Maybe a good nights sleep could set you both to right; refresh you for the next step in this journey."

Luckily, neither looked offended by his frankness. Both smiled through their tears at him, happily taking his directions to a cozy bed and hot meal.

The sun was setting by the time Rumpelstiltskin and Henry entered the cottage. Bae and Emma were both inside. Emma attempting to set the table as Bae trailed kisses down her neck; sweeping her off the ground and spinning her about as both laughed. Both clothes already rumpled and roughly arranged. Bae sat her back down when Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat, passing Henry safely into his mother's arms.

"Bae – could you fetch the water? My leg's acting up –"

"Of course, papa!" Bae grabbed the bucket by the door and walked into the darkening night.

As soon as Rumpelstiltskin was certain Bae was out of earshot, he turned to Emma.

"Your parents are staying at the inn up the road."


	4. The Thaw

Emma stared the width of the cottage at him; pausing everything – fear etched onto her face.

"You cannot – are you certain?"

"Your mother and you share a very striking resemblance."

Henry gurgled in his mother's arms; reaching up to grab a ringlet of golden hair. Emma cooed to Henry gently before glancing at the door, making sure Bae was long gone before whispering under her breath, "What do they know? How did they find me here?"

"Rest assured, they haven't had anything to run on since winter – there must have been a sighting of you while still traveling north of here and they – their running on nothing, Emma. Just desperation; just wanting to see you again."

Emma seemed confused for a moment, "They did not seem cross to you?"

"No, I would say worried – about your well being. Emma –" he paused here, certain he was about to overstep his boundaries. "They do not seem the sort – definitely very different than the nobles I've dealt with in the past. Very kind –"

"They are," she admitted. "Very kind. And were the most loving parents I could have asked for but –"

"But?"

Shifting Henry to her hip, Emma huffed in frustration. She gritted her teeth, trying to formulate her tale.

"They always had so many high expectations for me; but I never could live up to a one. I was horrible in politics; diplomacy. Anything that could amount to a good ruler. And they are – my parents are phenomenal rulers; adored by the people and have saved their lands from untold hardships. I – I was always a disappointment; even if they'd never say so."

"So you ran away with Bae?"

"Yes – no! I'd realized this long before I met Bae. But when we fell in love, I realized my life didn't have to be this way; always a disappointment. Bae loves me just the same – should I burn his breakfast or not. And really: isn't it best that I just fade off into obscurity; burning my husband's meals than be put in an actual seat of power?"

"I know – from the brief dialogue I had with the Queen and King – that they don't view your loss as the loss of a heir but of a child," he nodded down at Henry here. "What you would feel if Henry disappeared in the night."

Emma looked down at Henry in her arms, the babe lightly tugging on her hair still; smiling up at his mother.

"So – you think I should see them?"

"I think all three of you have some things to discuss, yes."

The door swung open, his son returning with the water; proud grin on his face.

"That should last us the night," Bae declared glancing from his father to Emma. Emma continued staring down at Henry scrumming; avoiding eye contact with her husband.

"That was very kind of you, Bae –"

"It was nothing papa."

Bae noticed his wife peculiar behavior; crossing the room to hold her – but Emma backed out of his hands; passing Henry over to his papa instead. She forced a smile as she headed for the door; paused only to kiss Henry on the forehead.

"Will you make sure Henry has some mush, Bae?"

"Of course – wait!"

He followed her to the door; pulling her back into his arms; brushing his lips across her own forehead.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"I don't have time to explain – your papa will tell you everything. Please – do the same for him."

The moment the door swung shut behind her, Henry started to wail. Bae's instincts to follow his wife lost in desire to calm his son. Rumpelstiltskin watched his son cross the room, sitting in a chair by the table and bouncing little Henry in his lap. Henry could not be appeased; he tired himself out, crying until he had nothing left and then hiccupping instead. Bae wiped the tears from Henry's checks, turning to his papa as a spoonful of mush was placed in the baby's mouth.

"What's going on, papa?"

Rumpelstiltskin hobbled over to the table, clinching his staff harder than necessary.

"Emma's… parents have come looking for her-"

Bae paled; spoon slipping slightly in his hand. When a bit of mush slide off the end, landing on the dirt floor, Henry started another tantrum.

Rumpelstiltskin grimaced down at the babe; seemed to think the close vicinity of his King and Queen grandparents gave him leave to be princely now, did he?

Bae certainly was never so picky as a babe!

"I'm assuming by your reaction, Bae, that you're no longer going to be feeding me the 'Emma is an orphan' story."

"Papa –" For a moment, Rumpelstiltskin was certain his son preparing a denial but when their eyes locked, Bae sighed; glanced down to Henry seated in his lap before turning his attentions back to papa. " – we fell in love. From the day we met, we both knew that we never wanted to part –"

"So you stole her away from the King and Queen of the North?"

"Emma didn't want that life! When we meet –"

"Which, I'm guessing, wasn't some roadway."

"No, we meet at a faire in Castle Town; she had snuck out of the Castle with an old friend, Pinocchio –"

"Well, this just gets better and better!"

"I was searching for my next adventure and –"

"Apparently found it a few times over!"

"Do you want me to explain this to you, or you can just keep going off about it?"

"Continue."

"She was radiate, laughing at something Pinocchio said; weaving in and out of stands… I wasn't exactly following her, mind – just passing through… and then, absentmindedly, I flipped over a stand of candies! Made a complete ass of myself and the shopkeeper thought I was up to no good; screaming that I'd have to buy the lot or else. But Emma immediately stepped in; defended me to the old man. I was a goner the moment our eyes met. For her part, I'm still convinced she thought I was a half-wit. And the fact I could barely construct a sentence under her gaze didn't help matters. But it's a good thing she had a kind heart and took pity on me or else she'd never agree to spread the rest of the afternoon walking through the faire with me – while Pinocchio headed to the alehouse to show off some card game. And you," Bae jiggled Henry proudly on his lap, "wouldn't be here without your mother's pity!" Bae laughed down at his son; Henry staring up at him, completely oblivious to the story's importance for himself. Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat, wordlessly reminding his son of the story progression. When Bae continued cooing to Henry about how the sunlight flickered through his mama's hair, how she'd threatened to kick the shopkeeper in the shin if he continued being nothing but a 'toe rag of a bully' -

"So you two ran off after the faire?"

"A couple more meetings; always in secret. I assumed she had an overprotective father – or maybe a betrothal hanging around: neither option derailed my attentions. When I started hinting at my own suit, that's when she admitted she was a royal – and the future Queen of the realm; crying hysterically the whole time. It didn't take long – to process through her sobs – that she wasn't happy. But I made her happy. I stopped her tears and made her smile again – and I wanted her always to be happy…"

Rumpelstiltskin allowed Bae to trail off here; moving the spoon of mush once again into Henry's awaiting mouth.

" – we married once we were certain we had at least a day's head start on any knights. A quick ceremony; we met a beggar on the road to Levanty and Emma gave him a bag of gold coins to be our witness. It wasn't too long after that we realized Henry was on the way and started heading south for the Frontlands; to be with you, papa."

Rumpelstiltskin tried to busy himself; to do some practical task. Fill the bowls with stew – no, he stopped here. Retrieved the jug of beer instead, pouring some into his glass and enjoying a sip – all the while his son's eyes locked on him; waiting for his papa's judgment.

"It was very foolish on your part – on both your parts to have done this. I've already reprimanded Emma, so now its your turn. I've never thought you selfish before, Bae. But – you know what nobles are like; have seen their cruelty from a young age. They'd kill us all, torture us first – even little Henry is endanger –"

Bae looked down at his son; his grip tightening around the babe as he rocked him back and forth on his lap.

"No one will hurt my family," the determination in Bae's eyes; a defiance: just like a proper hero! "Not while I have breath in my body. And they'd certainly have to get through me first – and I'd make sure to give them a fight!"

The front door opened, revealing a breathless Emma – and the Queen, followed by her King. All three much too fine a sight for the low ceiling cottage and dirt floors. The Queen glanced around curiously; taking in the humbled home; but did not seem to be looking down at it – surprisingly. The King's eyes went straight for Bae at the table. Just when Rumpelstiltskin panicked, trying to decide if he could get between Bae and the King in time – he realized the King's glance was lowered, to the baby on his son's lap.

Pausing to catch her breath, Emma started the introductions.

"Mama, daddy – this is Rumpelstiltskin, the spinner. And his son - my husband, Baelfire."

"A shepherd," the King asked. Rumpelstiltskin noted no malice in his voice only – an honest interest.

"Yes. And of course that's little Henry," she smiled over at her son.

"He's very handsome," the Queen cooed, bending down to get a better look. She smiled at Bae and Emma in turn, "You both must be very proud!"

Bae paled, seemed uncertain if this was a jab or not. Rumpelstiltskin was pleased the boy remained silent, nodding back to her instead of committing a response.

The Queen rose to her feet, clearing her throat as she turned towards her daughter; arching an eye brow.

"Oh – these are my parents," Emma remembered. "Snow White and James –"

"The King and Queen of the North," Rumpelstiltskin said from his corner by the table.

"Well – yes, but they've asked –"

"We'd both prefer to just be James and Snow," the King interrupted. "We are family, after all."

"Indeed," Rumpelstiltskin sneered, unsure what to think of the royals hovering closer to his heath; moving to get a better look at Henry. His Henry! His grandson! But – of course, he'd probably end up preferring the brave, kind King to the crippled, grump!

"May I hold him," the Que – Snow asked; already moving her arms in the air to receive the babe. After a moment of hesitation on his part, Bae relented; depositing little Henry into his grandmother's arms.

She was alight with joy, dancing and swaying about while Henry laughed at her antics; clapping his little hands in a beat only he and his grandmother seemed to know. James watching and roaring with mirthful laughter at the sight.

Emma took a moment to cross the room; placed a supportive hand on Bae's shoulder before bringing out two extra bowls. Apparently the in-laws would be staying for dinner.

Rumpelstiltskin continued to watch the royals handling his grandson; hawk-like eyes not missing one second of their movement.

"My," remarked James. "He seems like quite a smart one!"

"He is remarkably clever," Rumpelstiltskin boasted. Clearly, that was a trait Henry got from himself – not likely this other grandfather.

"Bet the lad is already dreaming of being a knight someday; fighting dragons, rescuing villages, running off with princesses –" here, the fool caught himself; looking befuddledly at his wife who kindly patted his hand; both quickly turning their attentions back to their grandson's pleasure. Bae was gripping the table sides so fiercely that his knuckles were turning white. Emma shook slightly as she filled all five bowls for dinner.

"Bae, did Henry finish his mush?" Her voice quivered slightly but her parents were too enraptured with Henry to notice the awkwardness in her speech.

"Aye, he ate it all well –"

"What a good boy," Snow murmured to her grandson. "Ate it all up like a good boy!"

Henry continued to giggle and clap his hands; adoring even more attention. The babe had people fawning over him since birth and he seemed excited to add more playmates to the list.

"Dinner's ready," Emma announced, gesturing towards the table. She walked over to her mother, about to take Henry out of her arms -

"We have to put him in the crib during mealtimes –"

"Whatever for?"

"He.. he has a tendency of getting into trouble, mama. Nothing is safe from this little hellraiser -"

"Don't be silly, Emma! He'll do perfectly well in my lap," Snow moved to take a seat at the table – Bae jumping to his feet to offer his own. Rumpelstiltskin took his usual seat at the head of the table; not batting an eye over if it should go to the King or not – if they wanted to pretend to be salt of the earth folk, shouldn't he allow it?

They were short a chair, but Bae seemed to find no issue scooting over a crate of wares; sitting a couple inches shorter than the rest at the table.

They all ate in silence for awhile, a couple remarks about the good food and bread; shock over the fact Emma had cooked both. A few kind words from Snow about the 'cozy' cottage. James asking repeatedly about Bae's sheep. The size of his flock. The new births. Where he traded… it was really quite strange how the details seemed to interest the King. Bae stammered his replies but seemed to gain a bit of confidence when James praised his goals.

By the end of the evening, the King and Queen seemed prepared to announce their real reason for attending supper with the peasant family of the man who ruined their daughter.

"We don't want to overstep ourselves here; to infringe on anything – but," Snow started.

"We wish to offer up a home," James continued. "We will return to the North; live in our castle like a proper family –"

"And Emma has already agreed to take up her lessons again; to try harder in her training –"

"And Henry, when he's old enough, will get the training that is his birthright. He'll be a prince and a knight!"

Bae was on his feet in a heart beat, glaring down at the King and Queen.

"You are not coming into my home and ripping my family apart! I cannot –"

"Hush, Baelfire," Snow calm voice sounded. "Of course that's not what we want; we want this family to be all together and that includes both you and your papa."

Rumpelstiltskin was utterly dumbfounded.

Out of nowhere, a spoonful of stew hit the side of his face; slowly dripping downward along his nose, cheeks, and chin – droplets falling on the wooden table. Henry grinned back at him; victorious. It must have taken all his grandmother's speech for the babe to snatch the spoon.


End file.
